


Teasing Boyfriends

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: This is crack!fic for these couples. No one requested these. This came from the recesses of my very weird mind.





	1. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Beam & Kit decided to tease their boyfriends.

“Are they fucking with us?” Forth asked Ming. He looked up suddenly questioning why the fuck they were sitting at the table like this. He’s next to Forth and then Beam is next to Kit. _How in the hell did that happen? _He finally processed what Forth meant when an elbow jabbed into his arm. Beam and Kit were sitting across from them eating ice cream. Ming’s jaw dropped a little bit. _How’d they both miss that? It’s not as if they were really studying. Most of the time their eyes were glued onto their boyfriends. Surprise surprise, they were both caught off guard. _

“We’re just seeing things,” Ming tried to convince himself and Forth. Kit caught his eyes as he licked some ice cream that dripped down the cone. Ming looked back down at his books. _He seriously wanted to know how they ended up at the table like this._ It gave him solace to know that Forth felt just as terrified as him. Beam tangled his feet with Forth’s under the table. He had nearly finished his ice cream. Forth reached for his drink, and over the top of the glass, he watched Beam’s cone fall apart. The rest of the ice cream was now all over his hands and face. 

“Eh, that’s going to be sticky. Want a taste?” Beam offered a hand to his boyfriend. Forth choked on his drink. Beam shrugged. _It seemed more fun than asking for napkins. _Ming abruptly stood up. 

“That’s it! We’re done. You get your ass up,” he gestured to Beam. “We’re trading spots.”

“Or we could just leave?” Kit suggested. Ming stared at some chocolate on the corner of his lips. “I have ice cream on my face too, don’t I?” Kit licked around his mouth. Ming took a deep breath. _Right here in the canteen. He and Forth had to be having some weird same dream._

Forth came back to the table with napkins. He tossed some at Beam, then some to Kit. “Y'all fucking messy. Clean up.” Ming was still standing. 

“My hands are still sticky,” Beam fussed.   
“Then dip a napkin in some water,” Forth said through gritted teeth. 

“I still want to leave,” Kit announced. 

“Go on,” Beam waved them away as if he didn’t care whether or not they stayed. Now that he was sitting next to him, Beam’s hand found Forth’s thigh under the table. Forth choked on his drink again. _It was fucking ice cream, not alcohol._ If he and Ming made it through the night, he’d have to remember to tell him, that they’ll never speak of this to anyone. They’ll pretend nothing happened in the canteen that day. _They’ll pretend that neither of them was nearly coming in their pants. _

__

“Can I taste something else?” Kit teased Ming as soon as they opened his bedroom door. _Am I fucking hallucinating? This is a dream, isn’t it?_ Kit stared at Ming. “I’m sure you taste more delicious than ice cream. Shall we find out?” _Was there pot in the ice cream?_ Ming couldn’t quickly process what was happening. This tops anything else. Color him surprised, terrified and turned on. _Stupidly turned on. _

“What are you waiting for?” Kit grinned and jumped him. Chocolate still lingered on Kit’s lips. 

__ 

They were on the motorcycle, getting ready to go when hands attempted to undo Forth’s pants. “Aoi! That cannot happen while I’m driving.” Beam was pouting now. Forth could tell by the way he fell against his back. He started up and was off. 

Beam didn’t waste any time trying again. The minute Forth closed the door Beam’s hands were fumbling to undo his pants. _There was pot in the ice cream. That’s the only explanation because this shit doesn’t happen out of the blue. _Since _he_ was teased back at the canteen Forth wasn’t going to let Beam have it that easy. He squirmed out of his grasp and buttoned his pants back up. 

“Really?” Beam gave him a frustrated look. 

“What’s gotten into you?”_ Some weird fucking sugar rush._ Forth waited for Beam’s answer. 

“Nothing, I just _want_ you right now.” Beam shyly lowered his gaze to stare at the floor. 

“Come here,” Forth’s soft voice was music to Beam’s ears. They wrapped into each other’s arms. Seconds later, _Forth couldn’t believe it when the little shit went for his pants again. _

“Fine,” Forth stopped his hands. “You can take my pants off. With your teeth.” Beam’s eyes widened with amazement, but then accepted the challenge by dropping to his knees.


	2. Water Hose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in reverse now. Ming & Forth now teasing Beam & Kit.

Beam tapped Kit on the shoulder. He didn’t respond. “Kit!” Beam tugged his arm.

“What?”

“L-look,” Beam stuttered and pointed. Kit turned around to see. It’s always hot. It’s probably the number one complaint anyone would have about Thailand, but the sight before him must’ve been some kind of hallucination. A heat-induced vision that both he and Beam were experiencing.

“Are they messing around with each other?” Kit leaned in and asked his friend.

“I don’t know what’s going on but thank the heavens for water hoses.” Kit merely nodded in agreement and wiped at his mouth. It was dry but he half-expected drool to be flowing from it. He and Beam gazed at the scene. “Do we go over there?” Kit asked.

“I can’t move,” Beam furiously shook his head. “Fuck!” He exclaimed. A surprise Kit jumped. “Uh Kitty,” Beam joked. “You never told me that that’s what your boyfriend looks like underneath his shirt.”

“Didn’t think it was relevant information to you, but yes,” Kit stated proudly, “that is his body.”

“Are they just fucking with us now?” Beam watched as Forth leaned over and Ming got his hair wet with the hose. His hands even ruffling it a bit to make sure it was soaked. Kit gave Beam a sideways glance.

“Um should we intervene now?” Kit started inching forward.

“We risk getting our clothes soaked the second we walk over there.” Beam had a fair point. Ming and Forth would definitely make sure to soak them.

Ming leaned over and Forth helped him soak his hair. “Fuck it, I’m going over there!” Kit practically sprinted so Beam had to as well.

“Well, it’s about damn time!” Forth announced with devilish glee. “Who do I get wet first, Ming? Or do we each take turns?”

Ming smirked. The four of them went silent a moment. Then Kit figured _why the fuck not? _He put his arms around Ming’s neck. Ming answered him with wet lips against his. Beam snatched the hose from Forth.

“Oh, brilliant!” He agreed as Beam soaked Ming and Kit. They didn’t stop kissing. “Ah, get a room you two!” Forth yelled. They didn’t stop. Beam was now distracted too intently watching his friends make out. Forth raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend then snatched the hose back.

“Aoi!” Forth grabbed his attention.

“Don’t you dare!” Beam started moving away but what use is that? The water still managed to reach him. Slightly wet and laughing, Beam raced to find the faucet. He made it there just in time to turn it off. Forth let the hose flop to the ground.

“Those mofos are still kissing,” Forth reminded him. “When’s it my turn?”

“Anytime you want it, it’s right here.” Beam grabbed Forth’s finger and ran it over his lips.

“Please, save any and all thoughts for when we get home!” Forth demanded as he dragged Beam to the motorcycle.

—-

Ming broke the kiss. If he didn’t Kit might actually _do him _in this public place right there on the ground. There were limits. Kit made a grumpy face. Forth walked by, tugging Beam behind him.

“We’re leaving!” Forth waved with his free hand. Ming gave him a nod.

“We should too. We can get out of these wet clothes.” The reminder of being wet glistened off Ming’s bare chest. Kit had half an inkling to lick the dripping water. He resisted. _It’s not as if you two haven’t fucked in the shower. Keep it in your pants, Kit!_

Kit got lost in his thoughts so Ming took his hand and led them to the car. He opened the passenger door for Kit who automatically got in. A shirtless Ming rounded the car to the driver’s seat.

“Kit!” His voice snapped him back. “One more kiss?” Kit leaned over and happily granted his request. _Just a small kiss to tide over his appetite._

“If you start the car and get us home, the sooner you’ll see what I have in store for you,” Kit laid back in the seat. They were off and Ming was probably going to ignore every speed limit sign.


End file.
